Bombshell
Bombshell is a robot which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was dubbed a 'Swiss army bot' due to its massive assortment of interchangeable weaponry: a large axe, a set of lifting forks, a vertical disc set within a wedge and an articulated horizontal blade. Bombshell was also joined in the arena by Short Fuse, a flying drone equipped with a flamethrower. Bombshell was created by a team of Georgia-based roboteers well known for their entries into the long-running Robot Battles series of events. Robot History ABC Season 2 Bombshell's first fight in BattleBots was against Complete Control. Before the fight, Bombshell's axe was adorned with an empty gift-wrapped box, referencing the box containing a net Complete Control controversially used against Ghost Raptor the year before. Right from the start of the battle, Complete Control grabbed Bombshell, which escaped and managed to use its axe to no effect. Then after another grab, Bombshell managed to get its axe in a chink in Complete Control's armor. Meanwhile, Short Fuse was flying near its main bot and nearly took itself out on impact with the BattleBox floor. Short Fuse then crashed against the lexan wall, rendering itself disabled for the remainder of the match. Complete Control grabbed Bombshell, lifting it up and using its flamethrower to fry its internals. Eventually, Complete Control dropped a smoldering Bombshell in the corner before picking it up once more, taking it to the pulverizer until time ran out. Complete Control's impressive performance resulted in a win by a unanimous judges decision. However, Bombshell was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its flame breathing drone Short Fuse and its interchangeable weaponry. This put Bombshell to the round of 32 with its No.19 seeding, where it faced the No.14 seed Cobalt. For this match, Bombshell was fitted with its articulated horizontal blade. The match started out fairly evenly as both robots made contact with Cobalt backing in to save its weapon. Bombshell got in some sparks before its blade sliced off half a tire from Cobalt's wheel. After a few more attacks, Bombshell tore off the other tire, leaving Cobalt unable to move around the BattleBox. Cobalt was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.30 seed Red Devil. Things started out well for Bombshell as the first hit on one of Red Devil's track pods tossed Red Devil into the air. However, the impact caused one of the wires leading to a battery powering the weapon to come out, leaving the weapon to power down and turn the match into a pushing match. Regardless, Bombshell continued to stay aggressive as Red Devil was having trouble moving around. Bombshell pushed Red Devil towards the pulverizer but Red Devil escaped at the last second. Bombshell took a shot from the killsaws and the pulverizer before getting Red Devil on its back in front of the screws. Bombshell took a shot from Red Devil's blade and was pretty well out of drive power when time ran out. The judges awarded Bombshell a 3-0 decision, allowing it to advance to the round of 8. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Bad for your health, it comes real stealth. Droppin’ bombs on your moms! It’s BOMBSHELL!" "It rules the 'Box like Kim Jon Kill. Welcome the remilitarized's own BOMBSHELL!" "They're the Chaos Corps and they're back for more. They'll sign your obituary, "Tanks for the memories". It's BOMBSHELL!" Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:One-time Losers Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses